Brianna Chandler
Brianna Chandler is a fictional character in the Power Rangers universe. She appeared as a permanent cast member from the original series of Power Rangers: Thunderstorm and C-Squad Power Rangers and has also appeared few times after this. This makes her and her twin sister, Brittany two of the longest-serving permanent cast members in Power Rangers. Brittany and Brianna, from the very beginning, provided much of the comic relief in the series, usually through over-the-top slapstick (often accompanied by a suitable soundtrack). This was no doubt highlighted by their fashion sense: Brittany wore hot pink and Brianna wore light pink. Profile Brianna and her identical twin sister, Brittany probably attended the same elementary school as the kids that would later become Power Rangers. Before the events that happened in the first season, it was revealed that they always do everything together as a pair. ''Power Rangers: Thunderstorm'' Brianna and Brittany started out as stuck-up snobs at Winwood Junior High School and often hung out at the Youth Center and Juice Bar. Their actions are motivated by greed and ego in the first seasons. Wacky schemes abound, always ending with their failure and humiliation. In the episode Pretty In Blue Part IV: "Eclipsing Megazord", The twins are trying to escape in an abandoned bus when they are captured by a giant-sized Goldonna. However, just as the Putty Patrollers are about to push the bus with the twins in it off a cliff, the Power Rangers form the Megazord and help them to safety before engaging in a fierce battle against Goldonna, Scorpina, and a giant-sized Aqua Ranger. During the second season they attempted to discover the secret identities of the Power Rangers and repeatedly failed. Ironically enough, they did discover the Rangers' identities twice: once they saved the Rangers when the Ranger team lost their memories and were de-morphed in front of them; the twins tricked the monster to fire his amnesia beam through a prism, distorting the beam and restoring the Rangers' memories. Unfortunately, Brittany and Brianna lost their short-term memories in the process due to being flung back by the amnesia beam and landing on their heads. The second time, a psychic pointed the Ranger teens out to Brittany, but she didn't believe her as they were holding a picture of the morphed Ranger team at the time just given to them by Lacie. Brianna had a crush on Drew Hale. Whenever Drew was with the five other Rangers, however, she and Brittany referred to the her, as well as Rico and Max, as "geeks". Brittany also had a crush on both Rico and Max. A popular change of direction for the duo occurred in the third season of Power Rangers, when they joined the Riverside Junior Police Force (in an attempt to impress guys, due to their belief that men love women in uniforms) and first met Lieutenant Powell. Lt. Powell became a permanent character himself, frequently giving Brittany and Brianna orders that they failed to perform, leading eventually to his anger (rather than their humiliation). Despite this, the twins were close to Lt. Powell. ''Power Rangers Geo Force'' During Power Rangers: Geo Force, Brittany and Brianna remained members of the Junior Police Force until they accidentally caused Lt. Powell to be fired by the police chief. They quit the force and joined Powell when she opened his own detective agency, but walked out on the agency to take an undercover mission in France, the details of which have never been disclosed. During this time, the twins secretly hosted Vida and Goldonna, characters who lost their memories, after the attack at the end of Power Rangers: Ninja Thunder. ''Power Rangers: Turbo Part 2'' At the start of Power Rangers: Turbo Part 2, it was revealed that the twins had returned from France and reconciled with Powell. They didn't graduated from Riverside High like their classmate Susie Gold in 2001. All three eventually got a chance to rejoin the Police Force (which, like many of the holes in the season, was never fully explained) before Lt. Powell went to replace Lacie as owner of the Gym and Juice Bar. Unfortunately before they could get back to work, they were transformed into chimpanzees by Elgar. Brittany and Brianna remain chimpanzees for several episodes. They are voiced by the actors who played Brittany and Brianna; however, only the audience can understand them. Lt. Powell takes the chimpanzees into his care (claiming that they seem 'familiar'), and they make several attempts to inform him of their true identities. They are eventually transformed back into humans, but a temporary side-affect renders them invisible. This state only lasted for a few episodes before they finally returned to normal and attempted to take on proper jobs (Janice Powell arranged for them to get a new one most episodes). ''C-Squad Power Rangers SPD'' During C-Squad Power Rangers SPD, Lt. Powell left the series and the Chandler twins spent their time helping the rather loony Professor Phenomenus locate and capture extraterrestrial life. Unknown to them, their friend, Susie Gold and her rangers friends were in NewTech City, in the year 2022 fighting evil pirate Vexica. The best transformation and growth of Brittany and Brianna's characters is shown in the climax finale, Countdown to Destruction. Towards the end of that episode, Vexica's forces have travel to Riverside in 2001. She asks rounded-up citizens of Riverside where the Rangers are - getting no response, she prepares to attack the citizens. Before she is able to do so, Brittany, Brianna and Professor Phenomenous pretend to be Rangers (Brianna specifically referring to himself as the Pink Ranger) to buy the real team some time. A minute or so later, when Vexica doesn't buy the ruse, the real Rangers teens show up, and breaking with tradition, morph in front of everyone, showing their identities to the world. They begin to fight the hundreds of Quantrons and Piranhatrons in the area. Brittany and Brianna leading the charge against Vexica's forces. Brittany and Brianna were surprised when Susie Gold revealed to them that she had always known about the Power Rangers and that she was a former ranger from the time she has known them. At this point, Brittany and Brianna can't stand to see the Rangers they adore against these odds, and so they shake hands and lead the citizens of Riverside in a fight for their city, and everyone fighting the monsters alongside the Rangers. Their cry for everyone to "get in there" to fight alongside the Rangers is widely seen as the finest hour for Brittany and Brianna's characters. They even patched things up with Susie and they are now friends, ending the lifelong conflict with her. It is unknown if the twins started college, but they haven't lost their goofy personas. ''Power Rangers Super Samurai'' In Power Rangers Samurai, it is revealed Brianna has a 15-year old daughter named Cordelia Chandler "Cordy" for short, whom she leaves in the care of Brittany prior to "Origins". Brianna is mentioned throughout both seasons, but does not appear until the final episode Samurai Forever, when Brianna appears in person to pick up her daughter, in turn reuniting her with Brittany before heading back home. This was the time the Chandler twins reunite. Trivia *Brianna is two minutes younger than her sister, Brittany Chandler. *Brianna and Brittany were the first set of twins in the franchise. The second were Richardson's, Ellie and Robbie. The third were Wexler's, Misty and Amber. *Brianna had a crush on Drew Hale, to compete with Susie Gold. *Brianna and Brittany, along with Susie and Drew were four of the Thunderstorm characters to reprise their roles in two different Neo-Saban fanfiction series. Brittany and Brianna returned in Samurai and Super Samurai, while Drew and Susie returned in Megaforce and Super Megaforce. **Brittany was an secondary character in Samurai and Super Samurai, as was Drew in Megaforce and Super Megaforce. Brianna and Susie made their returned in the final episodes of Super Samurai and Super Megaforce, reuniting them with Brittany and Drew. See Also *Brittany Chandler, Brianna's twin sister, whom she had spent much time with throughout the show. *Cordelia, Brianna's daughter. *Susie Gold, Brianna's classmate from Winwood Junior High and Riverside High. *Winwood Junior High School, the school Brianna and her sister attended. Category:Twins Category:Civilians Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD Category:Allies Category:Power Rangers Geo